But you've made your life public, haven't you? - No, my husband has
by BloodyShow
Summary: Alicia Florrick pensait que tout était redevenu comme avant, elle avait son mari et ses enfants. Si on mettait de côté la mauvaise situation de la firme Lockhart/Gardner tout allait bien, tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'au jour où une vidéo fit ressurgir un passé pas si lointain. Un passé qui concerne Will Gardner de très près, et Alicia n'est pas sûre de s'empêcher de sombrer.
1. Bombshell

_J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise que c'était une erreur, que nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça. J'aurais même préféré qu'elle me dise que ce n'était pas une erreur juste pour me faire plaisir tout en pensant le contraire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Et ça fait d'autant plus mal. C'est comme si elle retournait le couteau dans la plaie, non ce n'était pas un erreur et pourtant ça ne dois jamais se reproduire. _**Will Gardner****  
**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres, une poignée d'avocats se glissaient dans un ascenseur bondé tout en glissant de faux sourires par ci par là. Aujourd'hui, tout devait bien se passer, du moins c'était ce que pensait Alicia Florrick lorsqu'elle entra dans le cabinet Lockhart/Gardner, encore pleine d'espoir. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de son bureau, encore légèrement perturbée par le fait qu'elle le partage avec quelqu'un d'autre, parfois leurs conversations se mélangeaient et leurs clients devaient être bien concentrés pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. Cary n'étant, heureusement, pas encore arrivé Alicia pouvait profiter du silence. Elle s'assit prenant bien soin de ne pas froisser sa jupe beige et commença à trier les dossiers qui attendaient sagement sur son bureau. Lorsque Cary entra dans le bureau il arborait un air coupable, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir pris place dans le bureau d'Alicia, ou plutôt comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille.

'' Bonjour Alicia. ''

Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, vérifiant son agenda pour la journée. Elle se sentait d'humeur à aller au tribunal, d'humeur à gagner une affaire, enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Eli Gold ouvre la porte de son bureau, son visage creusé par des rides inquiètes.

'' Alicia, dans mon bureau. Maintenant. ''

Se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel était installé Will. Will ? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Eli ne lui laissa pas le loisir de parler, il referma prudemment la porte et poussa Alicia vers une chaise avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

'' Alicia ? '' Will tiqua légèrement en la voyant entrer et se retourna immédiatement vers Eli. '' Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? ''

'' Il y a de grandes chances qu'une .. vidéo de .. vous deux soit gentiment offerte à la presse. ''

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée devint catastrophique, Will et Alicia étaient livides. Will voulu prendre la main d'Alicia mais ç'aurait été malvenu étant donné qu'ils avaient rompus et qu'on venait de leur annoncé que leur idylle serait sûrement exposée au grand jour. Mais Eli ne s'était pas arrêté là, il les avait fait se rapprocher de son bureau avant de tourner son ordinateur vers eux et de lancer la vidéo qui lui avait été envoyé en guise de .. cadeau. La dite vidéo avait été prise dans un ascenseur, ascenseur dans lequel on voit clairement Alicia Florrick en train d'embrasser un homme autre que son mari, et l'avocate revit ces instants. Elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau collée contre la paroi de cet ascenseur avec Will sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup moins agréable puisqu'elle remarque la caméra. Qui la fixe, et a travers cette caméra elle semble voir ses enfants mortifiés. Dieu ce qu'elle leur fait subir. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

'' Mais .. comment .. pourquoi .. ''

'' Je pensais que vous n'ignoriez pas que la plupart des ascenseurs des hôtels de luxe étaient agrémentés d'une caméra. On est jamais trop prudents. ''

'' Alicia je suis .. '' commença Will mais c'était trop tard.

La porte se referma derrière elle, il fallait qu'elle voit ses enfants. Qu'elle voit Peter. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui la comprenne. Ses pensées dévièrent un peu vers Will mais elle su que ce ne serait pas approprié et sûrement tendu. Elle pris son portable et se glissa dans l'ascenseur, elle se sentirait sûrement mieux enfermée dans sa voiture, en sécurité. Loin des caméras. Presque machinalement elle fouilla l'ascenseur des yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se précipita vers sa voiture au risque de se briser la cheville et composa le numéro de son frère d'un geste fébrile.

'' Owen ? '' souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

'' Hey, Lil' .. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda-t-il visiblement à bout de souffle et Alicia pensa qu'il venait de faire du sport, c'était probablement mieux que l'autre option. '' Lil' ? ''

'' Owen .. Il vient d'arriver un truc .. ''

'' Alicia, ça va ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas .. Tu sais .. Je t'ai parlé de Will .. ''

'' Enfin prête à m'avouer qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre vous ? ''

'' Il y a une vidéo, elle a été envoyé à Eli et .. ils menacent de la donner à la presse.. ''

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil puis Owen se mit à parler de façon assez rapide, Alicia ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, c'est à peine si elle comprit qu'il lui promettait de venir le plus rapidement possible (après bien entendu avoir sauté dans ses vêtements). Elle raccrocha et laissa échapper quelque larmes avant d'arranger son maquillage, sa tenue et de remonter dans son bureau. A peine eut-elle franchi les portes de l'ascenseur que la secrétaire l'informa qu'Eli Gold et Will Gardner voulait la voir. Les sachant chacun dans leurs bureaux respectifs elle décida d'aller voir Eli et de remettre la conversation qui s'annonçait plus qu'étrange avec Will à plus tard. Elle toqua et attendit qu'Eli lui fasse signe d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

'' Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite Eli je .. ''

'' Alicia, il va falloir réfléchir très vite à ce que tu veux faire, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient assez patients pour attendre qu'on soit prêt. Ceci '' dit-il en désignant son écran d'ordinateur '' est une bombe ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire pour l'élection de Peter ? Et puis Will est ton patron ! La presse va s'en donner à cœur joie ! ''

'' Eli, je sais. Je suis désolée pour Peter mais ce qui me préoccupe maintenant c'est Zach et Grace. ''

'' Tu ferais mieux de leur dire avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'eux même. Je vais réfléchir à ce que nous devrons faire.. ''

Alicia hocha la tête, après tout Eli gérait des crises .. il réussirait bien à gérer celle là. Elle se dirigea vers la porte au moment ou Eli lui rappela que Will voulait la voir. Elle sortit du bureau en déglutissant, sachant que la conversation à venir serait moins évidente. Elle marcha le plus lentement qu'elle le pouvait, elle pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait au creux de son estomac. Ils n'en avaient presque jamais reparlé, et elle avait peur que le simple fait d'aborder ce sujet puisse lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle même.

'' Tu souhaitais me voir ? ''

La porte était entrouverte et Alicia n'était pas entrée, elle se réservait encore un droit de fuite. Le regard de Will se posa sur elle et elle su qu'il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, c'est ce qui lui avait toujours plu chez Will, ils se comprenaient et ce depuis Georgetown. C'était comme inné, mais ça avait certains désavantages, comme celui de ne pas savoir si l'on avait raison ou si notre désir empiétait sur notre cerveau.

'' Entre. ''

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et lui désigna un siège mais elle préféra rester debout, ce qu'il comprit, bien évidemment, ç'aurait plus facile s'il n'avait pas compris.

'' Comment ça va ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas vraiment, par rapport à Zach .. et Grace .. et même Peter, les choses commençaient à s'arranger entre nous et puis maintenant ça.. ''

'' Je suis désolé Alicia. ''

Il s'avança et la pris dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, elle avait juste besoin de sécurité. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, avant c'était dans les bras de Peter qu'elle se réfugiait pour être en sécurité, maintenant c'était dans les bras de son ancien amant qui ne cessait de la regarder avec la même adoration depuis leurs études. Elle glisse son visage dans son cou, pouvant sentir l'odeur de son after-shave. Elle se ressaisit lentement en prenant une grande inspiration.

'' Ce n'est pas de ta faute Will, j'aurais juste aimé pouvoir en parler aux enfants sans en être obligée. J'aurais même préféré qu'ils ne le sachent pas, j'ai peur que ça leur fasse trop mal. ''

Elle déglutit au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit sur Eli qui tenait dans ses mains une tablette tactile orientée dans leur direction.

'' Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard. ''

Elle tourna la tête et pu voir qu'il leur montrait un article de journal people posté sur internet, il y avait une photo d'elle et Will dans l'ascenseur (où la tête de Will n'était heureusement pas visible) ainsi qu'un texte et un titre qu'elle n'eut le courage de lire, une boule d'angoisse s'étant formée dans sa gorge.

* * *

**L'envie m'a prit d'écrire sur The Good Wife, un show que j'apprécie particulièrement notamment grâce au couple Will-Alicia. Je situerais cette histoire dans la 4e saison, Will et Alicia ont rompu et (à mon grand malheur) Alicia semble se rapprocher (trop) de Peter. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toute ouïe. _ Le chapitre suivant concernera très probablement la façon dont Zach et Grace apprennent tout ça et leurs réactions. **BloodyShow


	2. Aveux

_J'aime la regarder, elle est si belle lorsqu'elle travaille. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle pince les lèvres. Elle est si attentionnée, même si ce n'est qu'une affaire qui passe, elle est humaine et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout ce qui me manque._ **Will Gardner****  
**

* * *

Alicia tournait en rond, tentant désespérément de se rassurer. Tenant fermement le dossier Corbin dans ses mains fébriles elle essaya de se concentrer sur le travail mais ça ne marchait pas non plus, elle travaillait sur cette affaire avec Will. Elle se leva pour se faire un café lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

'' Grace ? Zach ? ''

Un _maman_ lui répondit et elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, soulagée de voir que son fils était rentré. Il serait sûrement plus facile à gérer que sa sœur. Elle s'avança et serra son fils dans ses bras.

'' Oh Zach .. Ta journée s'est bien passé ? '' demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

'' Mieux que la tienne apparemment, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive maman ? ''

Elle prit la main de son fils et le guida jusqu'au salon, ses pensées commençant à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle s'assit face à lui, le regardant avec des yeux infiniment triste, sentant son cœur se déchirer pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

'' Zach, tu te souviens de mon patron Will Gardner. Tu l'as rencontré, c'était .. ''

'' Un de tes amis d'université non ? Il était super. '' continua Zach, tachant d'être agréable. '' Enfin il avait l'air sympa, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? ''

'' Non, non, il va bien.. Tu sais quand ton père et moi étions séparés .. ''

Zach sourit lentement, il était conscient du rapprochement de ses parents et comme tout enfant il en était heureux bien qu'il ai souvent douté du bonheur de sa mère au vu de tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir.

'' J'ai eu une aventure avec Will. ''

Zach se tut comme pour assimiler la chose avant d'éclater de rire. Il se repris bien vite devant le visage décomposé de sa mère.

'' C'est normal maman, je veux dire .. Papa t'as fait vivre un enfer et ce Will est plutôt sympa. '' souffla-t-il en souriant, sachant pertinemment que sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'être blâmée, ce devait être assez dur pour elle. '' C'est pour ça que tu étais si souriante ? '' rit-il.

'' Pardon ? ''

Zach venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras au moment où Grace était entrée, elle avait un peu traîné pour discuter avec une amie, débarquant au milieu du salon au moment de l'aveu de sa mère.

'' Maman ! Tu .. tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu as conscience de ce qu'est la fidélité ? Tu es mariée ! ''

Et sur ces mots la cadette des Florrick se réfugia dans sa chambre, sous le regard mortifié de sa mère, retenue par les bras de Zach. Bercée par son fils ainé Alicia se laissa aller à quelque larmes.

'' Une vidéo va être diffusée par les médias .. Je suis tellement désolée.. ''

Zach embrassa son front, lui promettant de gérer la crise de nerf de sa cadette et même de préparer le repas du soir.

'' Tu devrais aller voir papa, je m'occupe de Grace. ''

'' Non, je devrais plutôt aller voir Grace.. ''

'' Crois moi, Grace va t'en vouloir pour un petit moment, alors il vaut mieux que tu l'acceptes avant d'en parler avec elle. ''

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alicia s'était retrouvée à la rue, un soir de septembre. Elle resserra sa veste sur elle et héla un taxi, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu'elle sonna, elle se dit qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, et elle était prêt à repartir au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un Will plutôt débraillé.

'' Oh Will, je suis désolée.. Je ne voulais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit .. '' souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge. '' Je vais y aller .. ''

Il la saisit par le bras, se reprochant intérieurement son manque de délicatesse sur le moment. Lui offrant un sourire compréhensif il ouvrit la porte et la relâcha.

'' Tu n'interromps rien du tout, je t'en prie. ''

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer tout en pinçant les lèvres, la voir dans son appartement rappelait à sa mémoire des événements d'une toute autre nature. Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accoude à sa cuisine, cachant son visage au creux de ses mains.

'' Alicia ? Est-ce que ça va ? ''

'' Non. ''

C'était une réponse plutôt claire. Will s'avança avec douceur et posa une main sur son épaule, tout ceci lui rappelant clairement leur premier baiser sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était éplorée et il devait la réconforter. Il s'était promis de ne pas retomber dans ses bras, parce qu'elle ne les lui ouvrirait plus mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

'' Alicia.. ''

Il retira ses mains de son visage, les gardant dans les siennes. Il esquissa un sourire triste tandis qu'elle le regardait, les yeux larmoyants. Il murmura son prénom encore une fois et la pris dans ses bras, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose à faire.

'' Chut, je suis là. ''

Elle déglutit, c'était bien ça le problème, il était là. Toujours là, il était impossible qu'elle s'en sorte. Il était toujours là, et le pire c'est qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi merveilleusement bien avec lui.

'' Je suis désolée Will.. mais Grace va sûrement essayer de t'attaquer dans les prochains jours. '' souffla-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

'' Je survivrais, ne t'en fais pas. ''

'' Je suis désolée. ''

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui souffla à son tour qu'il était désolé. Il caressa sa joue, rangea l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et c'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec douceur, presque surpris qu'elle réponde au baiser avec fougue jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre sur le plan de travail.

* * *

**Me re-voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et un petit bisou qui, vous le savez bien, entrainera bien des remords. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et me lise, poutou poutou. **BloodyShow


	3. Doutes

Alicia se défit de l'étreinte de Will, pantelante. Elle saisit son portable à la troisième sonnerie pour voir le nom de son mari s'afficher en toutes lettres, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait de faire. Will, lui était resté silencieux quand elle avait décroché, s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Elle avait laissé des traces de rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres et c'était comme s'il pouvait l'embrasser encore. Il essuya son visage, s'appuyant contre la cuisine, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait... Il n'avait pas le droit et il le savait très bien.

'' Will, je suis désolée je dois y aller. '' souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras qu'elle en avait presque oublié que c'était ce qui était à l'origine de cette crise, son bien-être avec un homme autre que son mari.

'' Peter veux me parler, les enfants vont mal et... je n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

_ Alicia, je suis désolé.

_ On se voit demain. ''

Et ça y est, elle était partie, encore une fois. Un coup de vent qui emporte toute la dignité d'un homme sur son passage. Alicia eu du mal à conduire prudemment, ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier comme son volant et elle du se concentrer pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de son appartement elle hésita, elle savait que Peter était déjà là mais vu qu'elle était sensé aller le voir (et non pas aller voir Will) elle su qu'elle aurait encore plus de comptes à rendre. Elle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension mais son fils fut le premier à venir la voir, il lui pris la main et la guida jusqu'au salon où le repas était prêt, un couvert avait même était rajouté pour Peter.

'' Alicia, je peux te voir en privé. ''

C'était bien plus une affirmation qu'une question, avec lenteur elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sachant qu'il la suivrait.

'' Eli a réussit à enterrer le scandale pour le moment, il resurgira forcément et nous devons penser aux..

_ enfants.

_ Et aux conséquences, car je doute que tu ais pensé aux enfants en leur infligeant ça.

_ Sûrement plus que toi et tes prostitués ! lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

_ Alicia ! Tu l'as fait avec quelqu'un que tu connais, dont tu étais amoureuse à l'université. Tu y as mis des sentiments, tu y a mis de ta personne ! C'est beaucoup plus personnel, tu sais il y a d'autres moyen de te venger de moi qu'en faisant éclater un scandale public pour me rendre jaloux.

_ Je ne voulais pas te rendre jaloux !

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je voulais juste qu'on m'aime. ''

Ils se turent tout les deux, alors conscients que leurs enfants étaient en train de les épier dans la pièce à côté. Alicia marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il était temps qu'ils passent à table et quitta la chambre pour la salle à manger. Le repas fut plutôt tendu jusqu'à ce que Zach lance la conversation sur un match de hockey, sachant le baseball sujet sensible puisqu'il rappelait fortement Will Gardner.

'' Le but était magnifique, tout le public a arrêté de respirer c'était magique !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faites ça ? ''

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur la table, Grace regardait tour à tour ses parents. Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

'' Vous vous êtes engagés dans un mariage, vous avez juré fidélité dans le meilleur et dans le pire et pourtant vous avez bafoué tout ça.

_ Grace, lorsque j'ai eu cette aventure avec Will ton père et moi étions séparés.

_ Mais quand ..

_ J'ai quand même des remords, j'y ai mis fin parce que vous êtes là toi et ton frère, vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser maman.

_ Zach !

_ Après tout les scandales que tu as traversé à cause de papa, je pense que t'as le droit à un peu d'amour. Et d'attention. ''

Après un nouveau silence embrassant, Alicia posa sa main sur celle de son fils, le remerciant de comprendre ce que elle, elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. Le repas se termina en silence malgré les piètres tentatives de chacun de relancer la conversation. Zach et Grace se levèrent de table à peine le repas terminé, filant dans leurs chambres sans demander leurs restes. Alicia débarrassa la table, ignorant ouvertement Peter, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais été très douée à ce jeu elle n'avait pas envie d'entamer une quelconque conversation.

'' Alors, Will. ''

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, Will et Peter s'étaient toujours cordialement détesté par derrière, se contentant de larges sourires et de conversations polies lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Georgetown avait laissé bien des marques.

'' En effet.

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Parce qu'il était là..

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? '' demanda-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

Il se rapprocha d'Alicia, posant une main sur sa joue qu'elle ne retira pas. Il se rapprocha un peu plus alors qu'elle gardait le silence.

'' Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ''

Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres dangereusement proches. Alicia frémis au souvenir des lèvres de Will contre les siennes, de ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait laissé Will l'embrasser et elle avait aimé ça mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir laisser Peter l'embrasser. Pour ses enfants elle avait voulu redonner une seconde chance à son mariage, pour ses enfants elle avait voulu leur rendre leur père. Mais à chaque fois que Peter se rapprochait d'elle son esprit imaginait Will, l'odeur de Will, les bras de Will, l'étreinte de Will. Alicia déglutit et baissa les yeux.

'' Je ne sais pas ..

_ Alicia. ''

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux, il était prêt, trop prêt. Elle souffla son nom, espérant qu'il s'éloigne mais il resta là. Légèrement tremblante elle humecta ses lèvres et baissa de nouveau les yeux au moment où quelques coups sur la porte se firent entendre, la sauvant d'un baiser indésiré.

* * *

**Et voilà, ne me détestait pas pour le presque baiser de Peter et Alicia, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça, c'est pour ça qu'un inconnu pas si inconnu vient sauver la pauvre Alicia. ( : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! **BloodyShow


End file.
